


How To Make Jack Carter Faint

by axdorkxable



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoë and Jo finally tell Carter about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make Jack Carter Faint

**Author's Note:**

> Title: How To Make Jack Carter Faint
> 
> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**How To Make Jack Carter Faint**

Her fingers twitched. She looked to her left, then right. She sighed in relief; no one in sight. She shifted and tugged the front of her shirt. A female hand swatted her on the head, hard enough to cause pain. She winced and rubbed her head. "Damn."

Zoë snorted and slipped in front of her fiancée. "Stop messing with it and I'll stop hitting you."

Jo frowned. "I look ridiculous."

Zoë rolled her eyes and slipped her arms around the taller woman's waist. "You look very sexy."

Jo grinned, pulling Zoë closer to her. "Sexy, eh? How about we go see how sexy I can be?"

Zoë laughed and pulled away from her. "As good as that sounds, we have to tell dad. We've been keeping this a secret for nearly a year. He needs to know."

Jo sighed, very close to pouting. "Fine."

Zoë was right, of course. They had been dating for eight months, and had kept it secret from nearly everyone. The only person that knew about them were Zane and Allison. Zane because he tried an abundance of times to get Jo to go out with him before Zoë got fed up and yelled at him, and Allison because she caught them making out in a supply closet. Although, they had almost gotten caught by Jack a few times, but he seemed to be oblivious to everything.

But tonight, they were going to tell them. After asking Zoë a few days ago to marry her, Jo had been worried about how Jack would react since they kept it a secret from him - despite Zoë's reassurance. They were, now, sitting at Zoë's, waiting for Jack to get home.

"Where is he?"

"_Jack has just arrived, Jo," _Sarah answered for Jo.

Jo froze. "I'm not ready."

Zoë slipped her hand through Jo's. "It's going to be fine. You're a tomboy, a weapons expert, and one tough woman. Dad has nothing on you."

Jo laughed and stole a quick kiss. "Cute, but not helping."

The door hissed and slid open. With one last squeeze, Zoë let go of Jo's hand and ran to hug her father. "Hey dad!"

Jack pulled away from her, looking at her skeptically. "What did you do?"

Zoë laughed and turned slightly so she could stick her tongue out at Jo. "Told you he would ask that," she turned back to her father. "Can't I just hug you?"

Jack snorted. "No. Hiya Jo, what are you two up to?"

Zoë grinned at her father. "We wanted to talk to you."

"Oh no," Jack groaned as he slipped off his gun belt. "You did do something."

"No I didn't!"

Jack looked at Jo. "Did she do something?"

Jo laughed and shook her head. "Not anything bad, Carter."

Jack chuckled and tussled his daughter's hair, despite her protests. "Alright. Let me change and we can talk."

As soon as Jack left the room, Zoë felt two arms wrap around her waist and a nose buried itself in her neck, causing her to giggle. "I thought you were scared?"

"Mhm, but it's very hard to resist you." Zoë sighed and leaned her head to the side, letting Jo full access to her neck, which she promptly used to her full advantage.

"Keep that up and we're not going to be sleeping tonight."

Jo bit Zoë's neck lightly. "I don't think I'll mind," she spoke, her voice low and rough in Zoë's ear. "I quite like hearing you scream my name as you cum."

There was a gasp and a thump, startling both women. "Dad!" Zoë yelled and rushed over to her fallen father. "Dad, are you okay."

Jack, who had thankfully not been unconscious long, groaned and rubbed his head. "I just had the strangest dream."

Zoë bit her lip. "Um, dad, that wasn't a dream."

Jack's eyes snapped opened and he quickly sat up, almost hitting Zoë. "What!"

Zoë looked at Jo - who looked like she was about to bolt - before looking back at her father. "Jo and I are together."

"As in…"

"Yeah, dad."

Jack stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Zoë, room, now."

"But dad!"

"Zoë…"

Zoë sighed and got up from beside her father. Before going to her room, she went over to Jo. She slid her hand through the older woman's, squeezing it lightly. "I love you."

Taking a risk, she used her free hand to cup Zoë's face, placing a light kiss on Zoë's lips. "Love you too."

Zoë took a deep breath and slipped out of Jo's embrace. She hesitantly went to her bedroom, looking behind her every couple of feet. When she heard Zoë's door closed, Jo looked at Jack, who ran a hand through his hair.

"When?"

Jo shifted on her feet. "Eight months ago."

"Why keep it a secret for so long?"

"Zoë was afraid you would hate her. She was afraid you would not love her because she was in love with a woman."

Jack nodded. He had been surprised, and startled when it went through his mind that his daughter was a lesbian. But he could not hate her for it. "Do you love her?"

Jo looked him straight in the eye. "She is the reason I survived the other day. I have nothing else to live for. So yes sir, I love her, with all my heart."

Jack sighed. "I've lost her haven't I?"

"You haven't lost me, dad," Zoë spoke from the stairs, having snuck down during the conversation. She moved and slipped into his embrace. "And you're not going to lose me."

Jack looked down at his daughter. "I have no choice, then."

Zoë chuckled at her fathers obvious sarcasm. "Nope."

"Jo?"

"Yes sir?"

Jack glared at the older woman. "You hurt her Jo…"

Jo nodded in understanding. "You may do what you wish to me. I could not live if I hurt her."

Jack nodded, then grinned. "When is the wedding?"

"How did you know?" Zoë asked from her father's side.

"Saw the ring," Jack winked.


End file.
